My Awesome Day
by hrchristine
Summary: Title is complete Sarcasim. Fang leaves...why did he leave...and will he come back?


Chapter One: Cold as you

(Max POV)

"FINE! JUST LEAVE!! WE DON'T NEED YOU!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!" max screamed at Fang as she falls to the floor beside the window. "Just leave" she whispered through her tears. She fell asleep by the window after hours of crying and woke up to the flock minus Fang staring at her.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could say. They were packed up and taking off within the hour.

_**flashback**_

_We were in the hotel room and I was extremely drunk. I had gotten a hold of some Crown Royal and had a few shots while Fang was in the shower. When Fang walked out of the bathroom he had on only his jeans and his shirt was on the bed._

_I walked over to him and grabbed his neck, pulling him down to me and kissed him...hard. He responded and started to kiss back when I tried to unbutton his jeans._

"_Max, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I don't know what you talking about Fang" I said as I laughed a little. He looked around the room and saw the Crown bottle._

"_Max! Are you drunk?!?!" I shook my head but he knew that I was. "Max what the hell are you drinking for?!? you know that you don't hold liquor well!!"_

"_Will you shut up and just kiss me?"_

"_NO! Not while your drunk" he said as she start to walk toward the window he put his shirt on as he prepared to take off._

"_FINE! JUST LEAVE!! WE DON'T NEED YOU!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!" max screams at Fang as she falls to the floor beside the window. "Just leave" she whispers through her tears._

_**End of flashback**_

A WEEK LATER

It has been a week since Fang left. I miss him. I miss him a lot. Iggy is mad and will not speak to me; Nudge tries to comfort Iggy as much as possible and she will only speak to me when he is not around; Angel cries herself to sleep; Gazzy only speaks to me when he has to; and Total is just Total.

I had the Ipod when a song came on..I looked down and saw it was by Taylor Swift called cold as you.

_You have a way of coming easily to me. _**Your always on my mind.**_  
And when you take, you take the very best of me. _**You took my heart**_  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'_** I didn't mean to **_  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._**But I want you**__

(CHORUS)  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day. **We had fun that day**_  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you. _**I threw myself at you and you left. **__

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray. **Mr. No emotion**_  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away. _**I wanted to**_  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you. _**I didn't just adore you..I loved you.**__

(CHORUS)  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you. **I still do.**_  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you) _**would you?**__

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. 

_Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made. _**Scars on my heart.**_  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you _

As the song ended I wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks and opened the envelop.

We received a letter from Fang the night after he left.

Everyone received their own letter. Even Total, but since my name was on the outside of the envelope I could have read everyone's letter. But I didn't and handed them out accordingly. Every one read theirs at the same time in different spots. Nudge read Iggy's to him.

_Max,_

_I really don't know what to say to you right now but I'm sorry. I watched you cry your self to sleep the night I left. I've watched you cry yourself to a lot of times in my life but never because of me. I'm sorry that I wouldn't kiss you back but you were drunk. I didn't want you to do anything that you would have regretted. But now I guess you have a lot that you regret. Max I'm sorry. I'll follow you guys for a few weeks and pick up the letters that the flock wants to leave behind. I know that they will ask me to come back and I know that they will come looking for me but I will only come back for one person. Max, I'll come back for you but you have to promise me that you wont drink anymore and that we will sit down and talk about our feeling for each other. Again, I'm sorry._

_Fang_

I looked around camp to see the others faces. Angel was crying, as well as Gazzy, Total, and Nudge. Iggy however was looking my direction, if I didn't know he was blind I would say he was glaring at me. He got up and headed my way.

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

(CHORUS)  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.

(CHORUS)  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you 


End file.
